


Baby's Got The Bends

by MrMagpie



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jonny is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMagpie/pseuds/MrMagpie
Summary: AU in which they don't go to Abington, that's about it.Ed is a mess because of his feelings for Colin, Colin already knows, though.Fluffy CoEd oneshot. This is sweet.





	Baby's Got The Bends

**Author's Note:**

> Could be implied sex at the end if you want.

“Colin, honey, your friend is here to see you!” Colin heard his mother call up the stairs for him. He walked out of his room and looked down from the top of the staircase to see Ed standing at the front door, awkwardly looking at his shoes. Despite his size, he always looked like he was drowning in his clothes. Colin thought he looked quite small. His body language sang nervousness and discomfort. 

“Ed! Come up,” Colin said in a near-whisper. Ed looked up and a warm smile stretched across his face, as he made his way up the staircase.

Colin turned and went back into his room, expecting Ed to follow. When he did, he shut the door behind him and turned to look at his friend.

“I didn’t know you were coming over,” Colin said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, me neither.” Ed made his way to Colin’s bed and sat down, still not making eye contact.

“What’s the matter?” Colin asked, moving towards him.

“I’ve been a bit of a mess lately, Cozzie.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Colin sat beside Ed and put his hand between his shoulder blades.

“No, I just wanted to see you,” Ed said, finally looking up at his friend.

“That’s fine too. You’re always welcome here,” Colin said with a smile. He’d made Ed smile as well. He didn’t mind that his friend didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him, he just wanted to fulfil his duty of cheering him up and being there for him.

The boys heard a meek tapping at the door, and Colin gave Ed one more look before opening it a crack. He was met with his younger brother, looking shy with his hands behind his back and his hair in his face.

“Is Ed here?” he said, trying to peak into the room behind Colin.

“Yes.”

“Can we play guitars?” Colin thought his brother was so cute, he couldn’t help but smile at him. He admired his innocence and passion for music.

Colin looked back at Ed, who was still sitting on the bed, now looking at his shoes again. He looked miserable.

“Not right now love, later tonight. We’ll come get you, alright?”

“Alright… is he okay?”

“He will be,” Colin said with a reassuring smile, and closed the door, turning back to Ed.

He sat next to his friend again, and put his arm around him. “Sorry, I didn’t think you wanted to play right now.”

“You were right, but I will later. You know I always look forward to making music with Jonny,” Ed said, barely looking at Colin.

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Colin rubbing Ed’s back in broad, circular motions, nuzzling his shoulder, as Ed rested his forehead on his hand, held up by his knee at the elbow. Ed’s eyes were misty, and Colin noticed, but he was silent about it. Ed tried his damnedest to untangle his thoughts, but the more he soaked up Colin’s presence, the more tangled they got. He wanted to lie in his friend’s arms and be quiet for a while. A long, long while.

Ed put his hand on Colin’s knee and squeeze. He turned his head to face him, and was met with a warm smile. Colin’s smile lit up the whole room, and made his heart do a backflip.

“Thanks, Cozzie. You’re good to me.”

“Of course, you’re my best mate, Ed,” Colin said, kissing Ed’s shoulder sweetly. Ed was warm. His body wasn’t shaking, but Colin could feel it on the edge of breaking beneath his touch. He squeezed him closer.

“I love you, Colin.”

“I love you too, Ed.”

Ed sighed. Colin dipped his head down and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, which startled him. He looked at Colin, bewildered and afraid, moving slightly away from him. Colin didn’t take his reaction the wrong way, he never did. He pulled Ed back into him and buried his face in the back of his neck, leaving gentle, sporadic kisses.

“I know, Ed. It’s okay.”

“I figured you did.”

“Is that what’s been bothering you? How silly.” Colin smiled into Ed’s skin.

Ed smiled too, just barely. “Among other things.”

Colin pulled away and put his hand over Ed’s which was still on his knee. He looked into Ed’s bright blue eyes with his soft green ones. For a moment he forgot what he was going to say.

“Let me make you feel good, love,” he said, squeezing Ed’s hand slightly.

“What do you mean?” Ed didn’t understand. As if Colin hadn’t already made him feel incredible.

Colin kissed him, a long, closed-mouth kiss. His soft lips meeting Ed’s chapped ones, gently at first, then with a bit of pressure. He pulled away for a moment, but quickly returned for a series staccato pecks at his lips. He raised his hand to meet Ed’s cheek, and rubbed his cheekbone slightly with his thumb, looking at him with a look Ed could only describe as venerate. He slid his hand from Ed’s cheek to the back of his head, and pulled him into another kiss, this one more apprehensive than the last. Ed mollified beneath him and let him slowly push him backwards so he was lying on the bed.

“Is this alright?” Colin asked, breathless, his fingers tangled in Ed’s hair. 

Ed nodded, and kissed him again, messy and unsure of himself. As he came unravelled beneath his best friend, his first love, the thoughts in his head followed suit.


End file.
